


Dip It Low

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Partying, Praise Kink, Reverse Cow Boy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone pressed themselves up against Thomas’ back and he smiled. There he was. He turned his head to find Minho pressing his front into Thomas back, hands wrapped around Thomas waist. Minho teased at his dick in his tight jeans and he moaned a bit before he ground his hips into Minho’s own clothed dick. The crowd cheered as the two practically fucked on the dancefloor, both of the getting hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip It Low

**Author's Note:**

> Got some inspiration from Christina Milian's song Dip It Low

Teresa and Thomas took over the dance floor together. Pulling out ever sensual move they knew. Most of the dance floor couldn’t take their eyes of them as they moved. Teresa had pulled a few people in to dance with her while Thomas danced alone. He was waiting for someone. 

Someone pressed themselves up against Thomas’ back and he smiled. There he was. He turned his head to find Minho pressing his front into Thomas back, hands wrapped around Thomas waist. Minho teased at his dick in his tight jeans and he moaned a bit before he ground his hips into Minho’s own dick. The crowd cheered as the two practically fucked on the dancefloor, both of the getting hot and bothered.

The song ended and Minho led Thomas up the stairs to his room. The crowd cheered as they knew what was going to happen. Minho was the party’s host after all. It’s only fair he got some tonight from his boyfriend, right? Minho pulled Thomas into his room and Thomas immediately jumped him. 

Thomas pulled Minho into a rough kiss, arms around Minho’s neck and legs wrapped around Minho’s waist. Thomas groaned into the kiss when Minho gripped at his bulging erection. Minho smirked as he pulled away to bite at Thomas neck. He flipped them so Thomas’ back was being pressed into the door. Minho ravished at Thomas’ neck and Thomas could do little more than moan loudly. His legs grew weak as Minho nipped at his neck once more before pulling Thomas back into a rough and dirty open mouthed kiss. Thomas groaned as Minho’s ice cold hands traveled up under Thomas’ shirt and onto his hot skin. 

“Minho. Bed. Now.” Thomas breathed between kisses. 

Minho complied and hiked Thomas up so he could wrap his legs around him again before turning and carrying Thomas to his large bed. The two could hear the song change and Thomas smirked as ‘Dip It Low’ played through the speakers as Minho dropped him onto his bed. 

Minho climbed onto the bed and Thomas immediately pushed Minho down so that his head was almost falling off the end of the bed. Thomas spread Minho’s legs a bit before leaning down and unbuckling Minho’s belt. he unbuttoned his jeans and smirked as Minho looked down to see Thomas pulling the zipper down with his teeth. 

Minho groaned. “Babe, I’ve never seen anything sexier.” 

“I know.” Thomas smirked as he let his tongue rub at Minho through his boxer briefs. Precum had already made the front wet, so he sucked at it through the fabric. Minho arched his back a bit as Thomas teased him through his briefs. Thomas slid his hands up Minho’s torso to grope at Minho’s abs before pinching his nipples. Thomas quickly brought his hands back to squeeze at Minho’s dick through his underwear before he slowly pulled the fabric away to reveal Minho’s semi hard dick. 

“Babe, just do it.” Minho pleaded as the lyrics to the chorus sounded. 

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Thomas sucked at Minho’s head before swallowing him down in one swoop as he timed Minho’s moan to the lyric “Ooo” in the song. He sucked hard as Minho’s hands clenched in the sheets. Thomas pulled his head all the way up to tongue at Minho’s slit before sucking hard on his head again. Minho clenched his eyes tightly in pleasure as Thomas kept teasing him. Thomas licked up his entire length before moving to suck at his balls. Thomas mouth felt so good around him and Minho didn’t know how long he’d hold out if Thomas kept this up. 

Thomas swallowed Minho again, but lightly scraped his teeth against it as he pulled his head back up. Minho gripped the sheets tighter at that little twinge of pain, but it felt much more pleasureable. Thomas pulled off with a pop before climbing over Minho and kissing him deeply. Minho’s hand immediately went to the back of Thomas’ head and pressed his head down into the kiss. 

They pulled away and Thomas smirked down at Minho’s blown pupils. “Babe, how do you do that so well every time.” 

“Practice.” Thomas said innocently. 

Minho smirked. “I’ll show you practice.” 

Minho reached into the pocket of his jeans to turn a dial and Thomas clenched his teeth as pleasure shot through him. The song was still playing in the background as vibrations from the vibrator in Thomas’ ass raked through him. Minho grinned when he felt Thomas start shaking and dialed it up even more. Thomas cried out loudly as he gripped at Minho’s shirt.

“Mi-min, please it’s too much. I’m gonna. I’m gonna.” Thomas panted. 

Minho put the dial on it’s highest setting and Thomas buried his head into Minho’s chest as he came in his pants. Thomas sobbed his release as his orgasm flooded his body. Minho flipped them, stopped the vibrations, and pulled Thomas’ pants off. A big wet spot tainted the front of Thomas’ boxers and Minho smirked down at him. 

“Looks like the slut got a little messy.” Minho said. 

“Uh-huh,” Thomas nodded as he came down from his high. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Minho asked when he saw a bulge in the tight briefs. He pressed against it and Thomas’ back arched. 

“Sensitive, Min.” Thomas whimpered as Minho pressed at it again. 

Minho ripped off Thomas briefs and Thomas gasped in surprise. “Min! I liked those.” 

Minho shrugged as he pulled Thomas’ shirt off and removed his own clothes. Thomas stared at Minho’s hard cock with hunger. 

“You’ll have to wait for that, baby.” Minho said as he leaned down to lick up at the mess on Thomas’ cock. He pumped it lightly as Thomas whimpered even more. 

“Min,” Thomas panted.

“Spread your legs for me, Baby, I want to see your lovely hole wrapped around your toy.” 

Thomas obeyed and spread his legs as wide as he could. 

“That’s my boy. It looks gorgeous, Thomas. You’re hole is clenched on it so tight.” Minho praised as he teased at Thomas’ rim. Minho pressed it in once more and Thomas groaned. He gave no warning as he pulled the toy out in one swoop. Thomas whimpered at the empty feeling in his ass. 

“Look at that. You’re such a slut, baby. Still trying to find something to clench onto.” Minho smirked as he set the toy on his night stand. 

Thomas spread his legs more, and Minho pressed 3 fingers in immediately. Thomas squealed as the three fingers fit so easily. 

“Good thing we used the big one today right, baby?” Minho asked as he started to move his finger in and out. “Lift your ass for me, so I can prop you up.” 

Thomas almost bent himself in half, so Minho could place a few pillows under him. “That’s my, boy. Does it feel good?” 

“Incredibly good, Min. Keep going.” Thomas said breathlessly as Minho increased his thrusting. 

The song had ended a while ago and the two could hear the cheers as another fan favorite played over the speakers. Minho pulled his fingers out of Thomas and moved to kiss him. It was a much softer kiss. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Minho whispered as he kissed Thomas’ lips over and over again. 

“Please, Min, put it in. Please.” Thomas begged. 

Minho tsked. “Not until this is back to full hardness, baby.” Minho said as he stroked at Thomas’ growing erection. “I’ll tell you what. You’re nipples are so sensitive. I bet I can get you hard by just sucking on them. Are you that much of a slut, baby?” 

Thomas shook his head.

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” Minho said as he trailed kisses down Thomas’ neck to his chest. He pressed a kiss to Thomas’ left nipple before engulfing it with his mouth. Thomas keened and Minho made sure to suck hard. He bit at it to get it red before moving on to the right nipple and doing the same. He continued the motion for about ten minutes before he stopped to look at his work. Thomas was trembling in pleasure under him and it couldn’t make him any happier. 

“Let’s see now shall we?” Minho teased as he gripped at Thomas almost hard erection. He stroked it slowly before he leaned down to press a soft kiss at it’s tip. He pulled it down so that it slapped against Thomas’ stomach when he let it go. 

“How do you want it baby?” 

“I want to ride you.” Thomas panted in pleasure. 

Miho smirked. “Okay, but I have an idea. You’re such a slut, I bet you’d love to do this reverse cowboy. Where anyone that comes up here would see you fucking yourself on me and will be able to see how much you love it, how hard you are, how hard you’re working to get yourself a good fuck. You’d like that, right.” 

Thomas whimpered at Minho’s words and nodded. 

“I knew you would, Thomas, cause you’re such a slut.” 

“Only for you.” Thomas whispered as he got into position. 

Minho rolled on a condom and slicked himself up again. Thomas pressed a few fingers into himself before squatting over Minho’s dick. He pressed in slowly and threw his head back as Minho’s hardness stretched him even more than the toy had. He slowly moved himself downward until he was fully seated and leaned back to place his hands on either side of Minho. He started with slow thrusts to test his comfort with the position, but soon started speeding up a bit more. The position hit him differently and Thomas soon started moaning his pleasure as he slowly fucked himself on Minho’s dick. 

“Whose slut are you, Thomas?” 

“Yours, Min.” Thomas panted as he started fucking himself faster.

“Do you think a slut fucks themselves slowly?” Minho asked darkly. 

“No, babe, a slut would fuck himself faster.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Minho whispered in his ear. “Because if I have to take over, you know you’ll feel it until tomorrow.” 

Thomas groaned loudly.

“Is that what you want? Do you want to have the feeling of my dick fucking you tomorrow morning? Fuck you so hard that all you’ll do is think of me in class tomorrow?” 

Thomas nodded as he continued fucking himself on Minho. Minho grinned and pulled thomas back so that he lay flat against Minho’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Thomas waist tightly before he fixed his legs and started fucking into Thomas quickly. Thomas squealed as the pace and angle changed. He clenched his eyes shut as the pleasure continuously flowed through his body and Minho hit his prostate every thrust. Thomas dick slapped against his stomach with every thrust as Minho didn’t seem to be letting up.

“Ah, Min, f-feels s- so good.” Thomas breathed. 

Minho panted as he fucked into Thomas as fast and hard as he could. Thomas was a moaning mess and he was sure that everyone was hearing Thomas’ moans between the song changes. Thomas was always loud in bed. Thomas’ moans were garbled, high pitched noises now as he let himself go limp in Minho’s arms. 

“Ah, ah, ahh.” Thomas screamed as Minho thrusted 3 more times into him before coming to a complete stop to let Thomas have a breather. Minho breathed deeply as Thomas sobbed in pleasure. 

“Babe, you okay? Or do you want to try something different?” Minho asked worriedly. Thomas had never been this emotional in bed before. 

Thomas shook his head before he turned to kiss Minho. “It’s okay. I’m fine. It was just too much for a second.” 

Minho nodded before he started thrusting into Thomas again, this time more slowly. He started speeding up again and Thomas’ high pitched moans returned before Minho slowed down on purpose to tease Thomas. He did this for the next few moments, alternating between incredibly fast and agonizingly slow that Thomas had started getting frustrated.

“Daddy, I’m so close. Just fuck me already!” Thomas yelled as the door opened and Minho complied. 

Minho fucked into Thomas quickly and kept going until thomas cried out loudly as he came. Strokes of cum had landed on Thomas’ face as Minho kept fucking Thomas through his orgasm. He came seconds later, but kept his pace before slowly coming to a stop. He pulled thomas into a rough kiss as he slowly pulled his dick out of Thomas. 

“That was fucking hot, bro.” Teresa grinned as the two looked to find Teresa in the doorway. 

Thomas turned red and scrambled to cover himself. Minho moved to cover Thomas. He knew Thomas was always more vulnerable and embarrassed after sex especially when he had a chance to think about what he said. Minho constantly had to reassure him that it was okay. 

“I’ll leave you two.” Teresa nodded. “Just next time be a little quiet. Everyone heard what was happening up here.” 

Thomas groaned in embarrassment as Teresa closed the door. Minho removed and tied off the condom before getting a wash rag to clean off Thomas.

“Do you want to talk about the new name you used?” Minho asked. 

Thomas turned red. “Not really. Daddy was going too far though wasn’t it?” 

“It’s fine, Thomas, really. I actually thought it was kind of hot. Plus I call you a slut and a whore all the time.” 

“But I actually like when you call me that. Not to mention I am a slut. Who leaves a vibrator in their ass not to mention gets off solely on its vibration in minutes.” 

“That doesn’t make you a slut, Thomas. I was teasing you all day. By the time we actually did it you were ready to come in minutes.” 

“It’s just so weird.” 

“We can stop with the kinks if you want.” 

“No, it’s fine. I love what you do to me, Min. It’s just thinking about it afterward that gets me. The things I say, the things I do, the things I ask for willingly.” Thomas turned on his side so Minho could wipe at the dried cum there from when he came in his pants. 

“It’s perfectly normal, Thomas. Everyone has kinks.” Minho said as he lightly slapped Thomas’ ass. 

“Ugh, don’t do that. It might grow into another kink.” Thomas groaned as Minho finished cleaning him up.

“Do you want to go back to the party or do you want to stay here?” 

Thomas turned to face Minho. “I’d like to stay here.” 

Minho nodded as he pressed a short kiss to Thomas’ lips. “That’s fine.” 

Thomas pulled the covers over them as Minho pulled Thomas against his chest so he could wrap his arms around him. 

“Love you.” Thomas murmured, tiredly.

“Love you, too.” Minho smiled.


End file.
